


Change of Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro just wants to chill out and watch the MST3K marathon. Too bad Dave and John have other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

Your name is Bro Strider. 

Well, actually it isn’t, but you’re not too keen on the idea of random people knowing your government, so it’s the name you prefer to go by. Besides, it makes for some amusing late night sexting with a certain moderately drunk Egbert. Being referred to as  _‘Bor’_  while your hand is down your pants, mid-stroke, has a way of giving a man a sense of humor, that’s for sure. 

Speaking of drinking, your plan was to spend the entire night getting sloshed while watching the Mystery Science Theatre 3000 marathon with Cal. People can say they want, but that was a good fucking show. 

_No one appreciates the classics._

But as always plans have a way of changing and tonight your plan has gone from a lazy evening of t.v. watching to dealing with the two tipsy best friends who are currently taking turns wrapping their lips around your cock. 

It’s pretty frustrating, all the licking and kissing at the tip when all you want them to do is fucking suck, drool, gag, _anything—_ you’re missing MST3K for some fucking butterfly cock kisses.

You dig your fingers into the soft sofa cushion beneath your hand, the upholstery  bending and creasing from the pressure of your fingertips.You’re tempted to grab them both by the hair, to demand that they stop taste testing your dick and fucking _suck_  it like you taught them, but you refuse to do so. You know they’re just trying to see which one of them will get you to crack. 

_It’s all just a game to them._

You pick up the remote and press the guide button and they both seem amused by this. You hold back a moan when John dips his head, forcing more of your cock into his mouth while Dave nips at your inner thigh. Your eyes are threatening to close, but you somehow manage to keep them open in order to see what episodes are coming on next. They’re all good ones. 

Every last one of them. 

“Fuck,” you groan, but you’re not sure if it’s because you realize you may miss some of your favorite episodes or because both John and Dave currently have their mouths sliding up and down your cock. 

_You don’t have time for this._

They smirk, almost simultaneously, when you reach down and grab both of them by the hair. Those smirks quickly vanish when you shove Dave and John to the floor and pull yourself to your feet. 

“Get rid of the pants,” you say, gripping the top of jeans so that they don’t fall off as you make your way into the bathroom to get the spare bottle of lube you have stashed in the medicine cabinet. 

You find the lube on the second shelf of the cabinet crammed next to a pill bottle filled with Q-Tips and a container of dental floss. You grab the lube and head back into the living room where Dave and John are waiting for you. 

You pretend to be disinterested when you catch the two of them kissing and jerking each other off. 

“Hands and knees, Egbert.”

John grins at Dave, silently taunting him over the fact that you spoke to him first. He releases Dave’s cock and eagerly positions himself on his hands and knees. He looks back at you with glossy, blue, eyes and smirks before slightly wiggling his hips. 

_He’s had more to drink than you realized._

You glance over at Dave who’s watching the two of you intensely. His legs are straight out in front of him, long and pale and littered with freckles. He’s gripping the hem of his shirt and holding it down between his legs in a false attempt at being modest. 

“C’mere, Dave.”

Dave doesn’t smile like John and he isn’t quick to move, but eventually he rises to his feet and comes to stand by your side. You grip the bottom of his chin, tip his head back, and kiss him. 

Dave murmurs against your lips and you have to hold back a chuckle when you feel him trying to pry your lips open with his tongue. You know how much he likes  the feel of his tongue against yours so you punish him by not allowing it. 

He makes a frustrated sound and you smirk against his lips before grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to John. The two of you stand behind John and you nod your head down at him. Dave takes this as a sign to lower himself behind John and while you’d appreciate watching them fuck any other time, it’s not in tonight’s plans. 

“Try again.”

Dave stares at you then, confused, not sure of what you want him to do. He reaches up to brush a stray piece of hair from his face just as the opening theme for MST3K begins to play. 

_Fuck, they’re making you miss it._

You shove Dave forward until he has no choice but to straddle John or fall on top of him. 

“Is this supposed to make sense to us?” John says. You can hear the amusement in his voice and you can imagine that it probably does feel weird to have your best bro’s cock pressed against your back like that. 

“Yeah, Bro. Dave says. “This is kind of dumb.” 

_They still haven’t figured it out._

“Guess, you’re right, kid,” you say as you lower yourself to your knees. You let your pants drop and tug your boxer briefs down along with them. John still has that eagerness going. You can tell because he can’t stop bumping his ass against your cock while you’re slathering it with lube. 

He cries out and tightens around you when you slide inside of him, more than likely because you didn’t give him any type of warning. It only takes him a few seconds to relax before you’re pulling back and thrusting forward hard enough to rock both of them. Dave squirms in front of you and you catch him attempting to climb off of John. 

He loves watching you fuck John, loves watching the way your cock disappears inside of him as he makes demands for you to fuck John harder. 

_You’re not going to give him that satisfaction tonight._

Your fingers are still slick with lube, so you snake your hand along his thigh until you reach his ass where you slip finger inside of him. Dave gasps and grinds down against John’s back, causing John to groan weakly from the added weight. 

You continue to slam forward, rocking your hips and pounding into John who’s alternating between crying out and whimpering. You can hear Dave ordering John to “take it” between his own tiny moans and gasps. 

“God,” John breathes out when you pull out of him and stand up, your fingers sliding out of Dave’s ass as you pull yourself to your feet. 

“That was quick,” Dave says, his voice flat and unimpressed. “Must be losing your—” The end of his statement is cut off with a surprised cry from both him and John. 

“Fuck, Bro… Wait,” Dave says, but you ignore him, pull back, and slam into him as hard as you can manage. 

There’s nothing for Dave to hold onto other than John who you’re pretty sure is currently struggling right now to keep himself upright from your vigorous thrusts. If his arms decide to give out, Dave will collapse on top of him and you imagine that’d be pretty painful for both their cocks and their dignity. 

“Harder?” You say, your voice husky with barely restrained need. 

“N-No,” Dave groans his calves tightening as he tries to establish some type of footing on the floor. “I don’t want—”

“Yeah, you do,” you say, before Dave can finish his sentence. “You want it harder.” You’re taunting them, much like they taunted you when all you wanted to do was watch your fucking show. 

You take sadistic pleasure out of watching Dave attempting to find some place to bury his head. He’s grown comfortable and spoiled with mattresses and walls, surfaces that allow him to muffle his screams, but tonight he has no choice but to be loud, panting and begging for you to fuck him. 

_Just like you like it._

Dave gasps when the flow of your thrusts are interrupted by John repositioning his arms. You lean against him, your cock slipping completely inside of his ass, and the added weight makes John curse but he still manages to hold himself up. 

You’re impressed. 

_Good boy._

You pull out of Dave and settle yourself back onto your knees. You start to slide back into John, but he whimpers and leans forward, so you grip his hips and pull him back onto your cock. You only manage a few deep, hard, thrusts before one of John’s arms gives out and he slips forward. 

Dave shouts, but you grab him by the hem of his shirt and pull, forcing his upper body to stay upright while John attempts to re-situate himself. You entertain yourself by remove your other hand from John’s hip and using it to finger Dave, using his shirt as a reign for you to hold him in place and tug him backward, forcing him to rock against your finger. 

When John finally has both hands planted firmly on the floor, you rotate your hips, fucking him with short, shallow, thrusts. 

“Come on, Egbert,” you say. “I know you can move that ass better than that.”

John’s response is a groan and a weak backward thrust of his own hips. 

“That’s it,” you say, rewarding him with a bit of encouragement for somehow still managing to hold himself and Dave up. “Fuck me back.”

John does his best to comply, slamming back against you with as much power behind his thrusts as he can manage. He groans when you pull out of him after a couple of minutes and stand up once more, easily sliding into Dave just like before. 

You slide your hand down Dave’s back, raking your nails along his skin, marveling at the red lines that stream along their path.

“Fuck… Bro…” Dave whimpers and tries to scoot forward, which is pointless because there’s nowhere to go. 

You’re surprised when John rocks back, forcing Dave back all the same so you don’t have to do so much of the work. 

_You’ve always liked that kid._

“Stop fucking running,” you growl to Dave and smack his ass. You’re shocked with how tightly he squeezes around you and you don’t have enough time to prolong your resulting orgasm. You do, however, manage to pull out and grab your cock by its base, watching as streams of cum spurt against Dave’s ass and balls and drip down onto John’s. 

“S-Shit,” you groan, shuddering, your hand clenching the base of your cock, faux leather soft and warm against your sensitive cock. 

It takes a moment for you to collect yourself, but when you don’t collapse or pass out, you figure it’s cool to finally move. You push yourself up and onto the couch where you wince and grimace and groan while trying to pull your pants up. 

You’re only half interested when you see Dave sliding off of John’s back and onto the floor, but your interest peaks when you watch him straddle him again, his head facing the same direction as John’s feet. 

You have to alternate between watching MST3K and watching the two of them suck each other off at the same time. 

You stretch out your legs and find that they’re long enough to rest your feet against Dave’s lower back. He doesn’t even acknowledge them, just continues swallowing John’s cock, his fingers fucking his round ass much like yours did Dave mere moments ago. 

There’s a crash on the show that distracts you and you miss seeing Dave cum, but you do  _hear_  him, loud and breathy as usual, and you’re pretty fucking certain that if you were able to get turned on at the moment, you would be. John comes a minute of two after your younger bro and you’re able to watch Dave, greedily lapping and swallowing John’s cum and probably a bit of your own. 

_Fucking finally._

_You can now give your full attention to the television like it deserves._

Unfortunately, you’re only able to keep your eyes open for about ten minutes before you doze off. 

You don’t wake up until the next morning, fifteen minutes  _after_  the final episode of the marathon. 

You missed the fucking marathon and you have no idea when another one will come on, but you don’t dwell over it. You’ll just have to make a couple of costumes and re-enact all of your favorite episodes. 

And you already have two co-stars in mind. 


End file.
